


one love, two mouths

by txmaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervousness, i know in his good ending he's happy but i really want him to be happy FOREVER, yall i would die for yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: So small, and warm. Soft, too. He wants to kiss your knuckles; how many nights had he laid in bed, dreaming of doing this (and more, but he wouldn’t ever say that out loud) with you?





	one love, two mouths

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing mysme again because i literally saw yoosung come across my dash on tumblr and my mind was like "oh ? thats it ur playing it again" so please enjoy this with my baby boy that i would DIE for

To say that Yoosung is nervous would be an understatement.

The biggest understatement of the year, probably. Maybe even the decade. He is over-the-moon excited but in-a-different-solar-system nervous. It was so simple, too - it wasn’t even his first time seeing you.

But it is your first date. So, there’s that.

His nerves are going haywire. He wonders if you had sudden plans come up. He checks his phone; no texts. Maybe you skipped out on him completely. “Oh, God,” he thinks, because you probably did. You probably got bored of his constant playing of LOLOL and went off with someone like Zen or Jaehee who had their life together. “Oh, _God_ ,” he thinks again because he loves you, and he hopes that maybe -

There you are.

You’re walking down the street, now, and when you see him you smile wide. He can’t tell if your sweater is pink or purple but it doesn’t matter because it’s beautiful - _you’re_ beautiful.

“Yoosung!” You say when you reach him. He feels his heartbeat pick up; his name has never sounded so good. “I missed you!”

Oh… you’ve said it so often in the chat but right now it has so much more meaning. His heart won’t calm down - he knows he’s flushed and probably looks sick but oh, Lord, the way you make his heart burst is something else entirely.

“Y/N…” Yoosung says, and you give him a reassuring smile. You knew everything about him, through and through, he realizes.

“Let’s go, yeah?” You ask, and take his hand.

You’re pointing out your favorite shops around the buildings, telling you which has the best food or which has the nicest clothes. But all Yoosung can focus on is your hand in his.

So small, and warm. Soft, too. He wants to kiss your knuckles; how many nights had he laid in bed, dreaming of doing this (and more, but he wouldn’t ever say that out loud) with you?

You’re holding his hand.

Holding his hand, and you turn to him and ask him what movie he wants to see.

And he is so in love.


End file.
